Scareface
In Scareface, the Sedgewick Hotel gets more than it bargained for when Goolem and Zugg arrive, prompting Slimer to disguise himself as Scareface.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 46. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Slimer Sedgewick Ghosts Morris Grout Bud Goolem Zugg Scareface Scareface's Barber Equipment Ghost Travel Guide Items Dumbell Dude Locations Sedgewick Hotel Plot Slimer arrived at the Sedgewick Hotel and high-fived a ghost on his way out. A couple complained to the manager, Morris Grout, at the registration desk about a ghost coming from the 13th floor. Morris assured them there were no ghosts and no 13th floor at the Sedgewick. Slimer sneaked behind Morris and made faces at the couple. The couple jumped into their suitcases and ran off in terror. Morris thought it was an act and refused to acknowledge their claims as fact. Slimer went up the vents and bumped into Bud at the dining hall. Bud allowed Slimer to eat the leftover food as he bused the tables. Slimer rang a vent and several ghosts converged on the dining hall. They passed by Morris. He chalked it up as his imagination playing tricks. Elsewhere in the city, two ghosts named Goolem and Zugg manifested. They were on vacation. Zugg inquired where they were going to stay. Goolem got out his copy of Ghost Travel Guide and pointed to a Sedgewick Hotel. Though it was rated at three shrieks, Zugg thought the hotel looked like a dump. Back at the Sedgewick, Bud passed by Morris while reading the big summer issue of the Dumbell Dude comic book. Morris admonished Bud while all the ghosts partied up on the 13th floor. Bud was stationed in the elevator as Goolem and Zugg came inside. They asked for the 13th floor but Bud told them it didn't exist. Goolem blasted the button panel and they arrived at a brick wall marked "13." They phased through the brick wall. As they entered a room, Slimer slimed them. Goolem was not pleased by the current state of things and declared he was taking over on authority of Scareface, Public Entity Number One. Goolem ordered them to start scaring people but Slimer objected. The other ghosts were too intimidated and Goolem blasted Slimer out of the room. Slimer cooled off his tail in a fish bowl then cried and left the hotel. The ghosts scared patrons all over the hotel. They quickly left the hotel to Morris and Bud's surprise. Goolem was starting to feel comfortable and mused he and Zugg should stay. Several ghosts ran in and announced Scareface arrived. It was Slimer in disguise. Goolem and Zugg greeted Scareface. He revealed they were being promoted and transferred to the South Pole. Though it would take 200 years to completely haunt, Goolem was pleased with the assignment. Meanwhile, in the city, a sidewalk exploded and the real Scareface arrived. His barber finished up a trim and asked for a tip. Scareface reduced him to ashes. The barber gathered himself and left with his shop back to the etheric plane. Zugg informed Goolem he didn't think that was Scareface since the boss never slimed anyone. Goolem soon realized it was Slimer. Bud took Scareface to the 13th floor. Scareface, however, was annoyed Bud wasn't scared of him. Goolem mistook Scareface for Slimer and started messing him up. Goolem ignored Zugg and stopped when he also saw Slimer. Goolem tried to apologize but ran away. Scareface blasted him as he flew out the hotel. Scareface spoke to Slimer. After he complemented Slimer's fashion sense, Scareface congratulated Slimer and ordered him to keep running things as is. Scareface left the hotel, pulling Zugg along. The ghosts cheered on Slimer for his help. Trivia *The episode was recorded on June 15, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Scareface" (1988). *This episode was originally going to be a 30 minute pilot but it was shortened to 14 minutesEatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 46. CPT Holdings, Inc. *This episode reveals there are other ghosts at the Sedgewick Hotel and they are friends with Slimer. They are shown to be benign compared to other entities encountered in The Real Ghostbusters and Slimer!. *In this episode, Mr. Grout's full name is revealed to be Morris P. Grout. *This was Goolem's first encounter with Scareface.Goolem (2009). Slimer!- "Scareface" (1989) (DVD ts. 10:19-10:21). Time Life Entertainment. *Bud's comic has a DiC label. DiC Entertainment produced The Real Ghostbusters and Slimer!. *Prior to this episode, Scareface hadn't been to New York in 100 years.Scareface (2009). Slimer!- "Scareface" (1989) (DVD ts. 11:54-11:58). Time Life Entertainment. *Scareface doesn't slime anyone.Zugg (2009). Slimer!- "Scareface" (1989) (DVD ts. 12:50-12:53). Time Life Entertainment. Animation Errors Notes References Gallery Episode Screen Caps ScarefaceEpisode01.jpg ScarefaceEpisode02.jpg ScarefaceEpisode03.jpg ScarefaceEpisode04.jpg ScarefaceEpisode05.jpg ScarefaceEpisode06.jpg ScarefaceEpisode07.jpg ScarefaceEpisode08.jpg ScarefaceEpisode09.jpg ScarefaceEpisode10.jpg ScarefaceEpisode11.jpg ScarefaceEpisode12.jpg ScarefaceEpisode13.jpg ScarefaceEpisode14.jpg ScarefaceEpisode15.jpg ScarefaceEpisode16.jpg ScarefaceEpisode17.jpg ScarefaceEpisode18.jpg ScarefaceEpisode19.jpg ScarefaceEpisode20.jpg ScarefaceEpisode21.jpg ScarefaceEpisode22.jpg ScarefaceEpisode23.jpg ScarefaceEpisode24.jpg Collages and Edits SedgewickHotelinScarefaceepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SedgewickHotelinScarefaceepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SedgewickHotelFriendlyGhostsinScarefaceepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SedgewickHotelinScarefaceepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SedgewickHotelFriendlyGhostsinScarefaceepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SedgewickHotelinScarefaceepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SedgewickHotelinScarefaceepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SedgewickHotelinScarefaceepisodeCollage6.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 4 Category:S! Episode